1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security screen devices for protecting persons and property and, more particularly, it relates to security screens which can be activated upon occurrence of a predetermined event to protect persons and property from injury and/or damage that could be inflicted by high velocity projectiles such as bullets, shrapnel, and fragments resulting from deliberate or accidental explosions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In these uncertain times of increased terrorism and crime, it has become more difficult to provide protection of persons and property in response to a life-threatening event. The need to protect persons during performance of their jobs and duties is of utmost importance in an effort to save lives and reduce massive property destruction. Conventional devices such as bulletproof vests, blankets, and glass, have been provided in an effort to protect these persons during a crisis event. Unfortunately, these devices are typically quite heavy and cumbersome and require these devices to be permanently deployed in anticipation of the event. When protecting persons and property within vehicles, aircraft, or buildings, use of these devices which must be deployed at all times substantially detract from the aesthetic appearance of the property and often restrict free access.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a security screen device for protecting persons and property which effectively maintains the safety of the person and property when needed, without permanently blocking access to the area. Additionally, a need exists for a security screen device for protecting persons and property which is deployable and retractable to minimize aesthetic deteriation of the protected property. Furthermore, there exists a need for a security screen device for protecting persons and property which is automatically deployable upon command or the occurrence of a predetermined event to protect the person and/or property.
The present invention is a security screen device for protecting persons and property. The security screen device comprises an enclosed screen housing defining a screen storage area and having one side hinged and latched to allow deployment of the screen. A screen material is receivable within the screen housing in an undeployed condition with the screen material having a first edge and a second edge. The first edge is secured within the screen receiving area and the second edge is attached to a weighted bar. Activation means open the latches holding the hinged side of the housing, allowing the weighted bar and screen to be deployed such that the bar and the screen material travel in a direction generally away from the housing. Movement of the weighted bar and screen material is accomplished by gravity or some powered mechanical means.
Additionally, the present invention includes a system for inhibiting persons from entering a cockpit in an aircraft. The system comprises a container mounted near the ceiling of the cockpit. U-shaped guide channels are secured to the container adjacent the walls of the cockpit and extend from the container to the floor of the cockpit. A projectile resistant material and locking bar is receivable within the container in an undeployed condition and movable within the guide channels into a deployed condition. Activation means automatically activating the material from the undeployed condition to the deployed condition upon the occurrence of a command or some other predetermined event.
The present invention further includes a method for automatically deploying a security screen upon the occurrence of a command or some other predetermined event. The method comprises providing a projectile resistant screen material having a first edge and a second edge, securing the first edge of screen material within an enclosed container, and the second edge attached to a weighted rod, also within the enclosed container. The weighted rod has a first end and a second end and the screen material and the weighted rod are automatically deployed from the container upon the occurrence of a predetermined event. The first end of the weighted rod travels through one of the U-shaped channels and the second end travels through the opposite U-shaped channel.